


Until The Water Runs Cold

by luckyeolie (exoccult)



Series: What Is Love - KrisHo Drabble Dump [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble dump, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoccult/pseuds/luckyeolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Junmyeon misses Yifan more than he’ll ever admit.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until The Water Runs Cold

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** shower sex (sort of?), masturbation (sort of?), slight!angst, top!kris, bottom!suho, language  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own EXO (as much as I would like to)  
>  **A/N:** I should be studying right now, but.  
>  unedited & unbeta'd - sorry not sorry

Junmyeon has been having possibly the worst day of his life (possibly the worst year) and he knows that there’s no one around to comfort him. He’s the one who has to be strong for his members, but it’s taking too much out of him. He knows it’s been what feels like forever since he found out about the whole thing, but it doesn’t mean it hurts any less. He’s been numb since the beginning, but his barriers are starting to wear thin and he’s afraid that he’ll overflow at any minute.

With a few hours away from everyone, Junmyeon is left alone in the dormitory and he figures he may as well try to relax. A shower, is what he decides, will help him do just that. And so he slips into the bathroom door and forgets to lock it. Why bother? He’s all alone anyway.

A sad sigh passes through his pink lips before he’s undressing and letting his clothes fall onto the floor. Normally, he’d fold it and stack it neatly somewhere in the room, but he’s not feeling himself today. Not after seeing yet another statement being released.

The hot water pours down around him in the stall and the light hum of it dripping down is calming. His white skin is turning pink from the heat and he’s become sensitive, perhaps the water was a little too hot, but he doesn’t care. Not today. Not as he lets his thoughts wander elsewhere.

He doesn’t even hear the click of the door opening to the bathroom and it’s not until two, strong arms are wrapping tight around his waist does he realize someone else is there with him. He nearly jumps, but he sinks into the familiar embrace, welcoming the warmth of the man behind him.

‘Junmyeon,’ Yifan whispers in his ear, ‘Baby, are you okay?’

Junmyeon nods and sighs in bliss, ‘I am now,’

Yifan chuckles lowly and Junmyeon can feel the rumble of the man’s chest as it moves against his back and it’s possibly the best feeling in the world. He lolls his head back against Yifan’s chest and smiles up at him lazily. His eyes are half-lidded and Yifan knows what he craves just by the look in his eyes as he licks his lips. No words need to pass between them for either to know what’s going to happen next. Yifan spins Junmyeon around so that he’s pressed firm against his chest and meshes their mouths together and it’s like no other kiss before. It’s all tongue, heated, wet and desperate for each other until they’re panting into each other’s mouths and Junmyeon isn’t sure when he started rutting so hard against Yifan’s thigh or when Yifan had pinned him up against the shower wall.

‘Baby, you want it so bad, don’t you?’ Yifan teases as he trails kisses from Junmyeon’s jaw to his collarbone down to his perky nipples. He flicks one with his tongue just to test and see how far the younger is gone and Junmyeon moans out loudly at the sensation. Junmyeon is too pent up and sexually frustrated right now to care how loud he’s being and Yifan just laughs in amusement, the way he always does.

‘You’re beautiful, you know that?’ Yifan murmurs as he pulls on the pink nub between his lips and rolls the other between rough fingertips. Junmyeon moans in response, he couldn’t even answer if he tried, all the words he wants to say are caught in the back of his throat, lost in his mind.

‘What do you want? Tell me, baby, so I can give it to you,’ Yifan whispers in Junmyeon’s ear and it’s like he’s not even there, but he must be because he’s still pressing Junmyeon hard up against the tiles.

‘Y-You,’ Junmyeon’s voice is shaky and breathy, ‘I want you Yifan. You and your thick cock. I want you to cum inside me, please Yifan, please, please, please.’ he’s begging and Yifan is more than willing to comply with those demands.

‘Turn around, baby,’ Yifan instructs softly and so Junmyeon does, bracing his hands on the wall and listening for the drop of the man’s body onto the tiles below.

Yifan gently spreads Junmyeon’s legs and runs a finger over the exposed puckered rim making the younger whine out in frustration. The smirk that always plays on Yifan’s face knowing that he’s teasing flitters on his lips as he circles the hole. Junmyeon, in his impatience, pushes back onto the touch and Yifan chuckles.

‘Relax, Junmyeon baby.’ Yifan hums as he slips in his first long finger inside of Junmyeon who nearly screams. It’s been so long since someone last touched him like this. He needs it so he begs for another finger and another until Yifan has four fingers knuckles deep inside him, pumping at a quick pace. It doesn’t take long for Yifan to find his prostate, he knows where it is by memory, and brushes it over and over again with each thrust of his fingers, Junmyeon moving in rhythm with the way he pushes and pulls.

‘You’re doing so well, baby,’ Yifan praises and Junmyeon wants to scream at him to just put his dick inside of him already, because he’s shivering too much and he’s already at the edge, the burning sensation of his orgasm approaching all too quickly.

‘Will you cum just like this, baby? With just my fingers inside you?’ Yifan asks because he recognizes the tremble in Junmyeon’s legs.

‘Please Yifan,’ Junmeyon’s voice is broken and Yifan slips his fingers out of the boy, kissing the small of his back as he kneads the man’s thighs.

Yifan takes a firm yet gentle hold of Junmyeon’s hips and lines the head of his cock up with Junmyeon’s hole. He pushes in slowly at first until they’re connected as one, their bodies flush against one another and Yifan’s groaning loudly into Junmyeon’s ear. Junmyeon can tell that Yifan is holding back so he urges him on by working his hips in a slow motion, despite the burn of the delicious stretch, because he wants this. He wants Yifan and he wants Yifan now.

‘Fuck, you’re so tight, baby. So fucking tight and hot all for me,’ Yifan moans and finally starts to thrust into Junmyeon with an agonizingly slow pace that gradually builds up so that Junmyeon is being thoroughly fucked up against the wall.

‘Yifan,’ Junmyeon gasps, because he knows it’s coming, but he wants to feel more. He can feel how hard and heavy his dick is between his legs and he needs Yifan to touch him, because if he moves his hands off the wall, he’s going to collapse. As if Yifan understands the silent sob, he wraps his large hand around Junmyeon’s cock and tugs on it mercilessly. By now, Junmyeon is screaming muffled into his arm with the feeling of Yifan filling him up and touching him in all the right places. It’s wet and messy and fast, but Junmyeon wouldn’t have it any other way, because this is Yifan and this is how they like it together. Yifan’s hips are starting to stutter and Junmyeon knows he’s about to spill, recognizes the signs because they’ve made love like this so many times before. Yifan stretches out his free-hand to lace his fingers with Junmeyon’s pressed against the hard, slippery surface of the tiled wall.

‘Cum for me, baby,’ comes the husky groan of Yifan’s voice in his ear as he bites hard into Junmeyon’s shoulder. Junmyeon can’t take it anymore and white ribbons coat the walls of the shower as he screams and moans out ‘Yifan, Yifan, Yifan’ over and over again, like it’s the only thing he knows.

As he comes down from his high, entirely blissed out and feeling rather light-head, Yifan’s warm body disappears. Yifan’s large hand is replaced suddenly by Junmyeon’s much smaller one, wrapped around the length of his cock, and Yifan’s cock is replaced by Junmyeon’s own slender fingers, crooked inside of himself, as he tries to catch his breath. He slips his fingers out with a mewling whimper as he rests his forehead against his arm and leans forward on the wall of the shower. He’s panting heavily and his emotions start to run wild as his chest grows tighter with every shallow breath. Droplets of water from the showerhead mix with new tears falling from his eyes as he tries to understand why this is happening. Why it is that this hurts so, so much more than he wants it to.

Junmyeon slams his fist against the wall and croaks, ‘Why did you have to leave?’ before his knees buckle beneath him and he hits the tiled floor of the shower with a thud, sobbing harder, ‘I miss you, Yifan.’

He doesn’t have the time to stay in the shower and cry out his feelings. He has less than an hour to get ready to accept an award on behalf of EXO. All by himself.


End file.
